Louisiana Lovin'
by Scarlet Trombone
Summary: “Speed, I promise it’s only for this one night…or so.”
1. Day One

Louisiana Lovin'

CSI: Miami

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Pairing: Eh, guess: Calleigh/Speed, duh!

Summary: "Speed, I promise it's only for this one night…or so."

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

AN: Ok, I have had his idea in my head for a really long time, like, I was gonna write it as an S Club fic and I haven't written one of those in forever, so I'm doing it as a CSI: Miami fic. It'll work better anyway. Please review! Thank you kindly.

Chapter 1- Day One

"I see we all made it here safely," Horatio Caine observed, noting that all the members of his team were present and all limbs accounted for.

"Which is a miracle with the way Speed drives," Calleigh Duquesne quipped, still a little shaken from their drive from Miami to New Orleans for a week of conferences. They'd had a few mishaps that he had shrugged off and she considered to be near-death experiences. "I saw my life flash before my eyes so many times I felt like I was watching reruns."

The rest of the team, consisting of Eric Delko, Alexx Woods, Tim Speedle, and Horatio, laughed. "It was your idea to drive up together." Tim reminded her.

"I didn't think it meant risking my life!" Calleigh grinned.

"Risking your- oh please, Cal. You look fine to me." He pointed out.

"Eh, go shave." She shot back, the old stand-by that never failed to shut him up.

"Ok, now that that's out of our systems," Horatio stepped in, "we can check into the hotel and get ready. Remember, tonight is the formal welcome reception."

"See, you have to shave anyway." Calleigh nudged Speed as they started in to the front desk.

"Yes, ok." The receptionist looked up their names on the computer. "I'm sorry, but we're so booked this week we couldn't get all five rooms in the same place. Mr. Caine, Mr. Speedle, and Ms. Woods are in 312, 314, and 316 and Ms. Duquesne and Mr. Delko are in 715 and 717." She said handing them their keys.

"That's fine, thank you very much." Horatio said politely before they headed to the elevator.

"When you're done getting ready, come to my room; I don't want to walk in alone." Calleigh whispered to Speed.

"Why can't you go with Eric?" he whispered back.

"Tim."

"Alright, fine, see you." He said, getting off at the 3rd floor with Horatio and Alexx.

"So…you think there are going to be any hot, single women here?" Eric grinned.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "For their sakes, I hope not." She muttered as she stepped off the elevator at the 7th floor.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Calleigh smiled, brushing her long, blond hair out of her face. "This is me. See you at dinner." She said to Eric before disappearing into her hotel room.

About a half hour later Calleigh heard a knock on the door. She hurried out of the bathroom, fighting with one of her earrings, and opened the door. "Hey, just the person I wanted to see!" she said cheerfully, finally getting the earring in. "Zip me up, will you?" she asked, turning around.

Tim sucked in his breath, slowly zipping up the small, black number she was wearing, letting his fingers trail ever so lightly over the smooth skin of her back, bumping over her silky bra. He mentally kicked himself as his hands lingered on the back of her neck just that second too long for friends, but if she noticed she didn't let on.

"Thanks!" she smiled at him over her shoulder as she headed back to the bathroom. "I've just got to do my make-up, come keep me company."

"That's a nice ring." Tim commented, as he watched her apply her eyeliner, about the ring on her left hand pointer finger.

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring." Calleigh told him, before applying her lipstick. She gave herself a one over in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked.

Tim pretended to ponder. "Hmm. Give me a spin."

Calleigh giggled and twirled for him. Her long blond hair was half pulled back, with just a little left out to frame her face. He gently pushed a few strands off her cheek and smiled. "Perfect." For a second they just stood there staring at each other, his hand still on her cheek.

When Calleigh spoke, it was in a low voice, as though he would suddenly fade away if she was too loud. "Well, Mr. Speedle, I do declare you've got me blushing…ready?"

Tim cleared his throat, straightening up abruptly. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Look, there're the others; that must be our table." Calleigh pointed out their colleagues in the hotel's large reception room.

She and Speed sat down with Horatio, Alexx, and Eric and listened to the director of something or other talk about something else for what seemed like a year. He concluded with: "And now I'll leave you to mingle and hopefully make new friends. Thank you."

A while later, when Calleigh was coming back from the restroom, she heard, "My word, Calleigh, is it really you?" in an accent thicker than her own.

When Calleigh spun around her usual 250 watt smile faltered, if only for a fraction of a second, when she caught sight of the curly haired brunette behind her.

"I can see your fashion sense hasn't changed much since college." The brunette said sweetly.

Calleigh clasped her hands firmly behind her back in an effort not to knock the other woman out. "Heidi Winters," Calleigh greeted her college roommate. "How have you been?" she asked, not really caring.

Heidi smirked. "Actually, it's soon to be Heidi Randall. Am I to assume you're still Calleigh Duquesne?"

Calleigh thought fast and quickly slid her grandmother's ring off her index finger and onto her ring finger behind her back. "Actually, I'm already married." She said, her voice dripping with honey, flashing Heidi the ring.

Heidi's smile drooped a bit, but quickly perked back up. "So, what's your new last name?"

Without missing a beat, Calleigh replied, "Speedle."

As Tim finished his conversation with a CSI from Atlanta named Sean Brooks, he felt fingers trail along the back of his neck and Calleigh suddenly sat down on his lap. "We need to talk." She hissed.

Sean gave him an understanding nod and promptly excused himself. "How can I help you?" Tim asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"Um, I did something…" she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Uh oh, Cal, spill it."

"Well, see I went to college with this real bitch named Heidi Winters, she was my roommate and always one step ahead of me, ya know? If I got an A, she got an A+; if I made the cheerleading squad, she made captain." Calleigh paused, glaring at the memories flashing through her mind.

"And?" Tim pushed.

"She's here tonight and she's engaged and I just- I couldn't let her meat me again, so I…"

"You…what?"

"I told her I was married."

"Well, I'll agree it's not the smartest thing you've ever-"

"To you."

"What!" Tim gasped. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know! I panicked and you were the first one to come to mind." Calleigh defended herself.

"Calleigh, this is ridiculous, I-"

"Please?"

Tim tried not to look into those puppy-dog eyes. "No."

"Speed, I promise it's only for this one night…or so. Well, just for this week. Please, Speed?"

Tim sighed. "You owe me so big."

Calleigh grinned. "Anything!" she chirped and kissed his cheek. "Ok, we've been married since last October, the 11th, ok?"

"So we've been married for…"

"Almost 9 months. And put this on." She handed him a plastic, gold band, though it looked like real gold from a distance.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I had to tell her something. Besides, it's my parents anniversary, easy to remember."

"And the ring?"

She grinned sheepishly. "It's from a quarter machine in the lobby; I had to use 6 quarters until I got it. But if you want any other junk jewelry, I've got plenty of it."

Tim laughed and nodded and was about to ask what the others would think when a heavy accent behind them asked, "So this is the husband, Calleigh?"

Calleigh quickly stood up, dragging Tim with her and he hastily slipped on the fake ring. "Yes, Tim this is Heidi Winters, Heidi this is my husband Tim Speedle." The two quickly shook hands. "Well, we were about to head back to the room so-"

"So was I. Do you mind if I tag along?" Heidi cut in.

"Not at all," Calleigh forced a smile. As they started over to the elevator, she felt Tim's hand slip into hers and she smiled genuinely up at him. Once in the elevator she pushed 7. "What floor?" she asked Heidi, who replied, "8." When they reached the 7th floor, Calleigh and Tim stepped off with a short good-night to Heidi, not breaking the connection between their hands.

Upon arriving at Calleigh's room, Tim was about to say good-night when she suddenly asked, "Do you want to bring your stuff up here now?"

He stared at her for a second, his brain trying to process what she was suggesting. "You mean you want me to…but, Calleigh, these rooms only have one bed!"

"Look, I know this wasn't part of the deal, but we're both adults and I think we can handle sharing a bed. It'll put us in the right mindset and what if she wants to come to 'our' room? Besides, it's not like we're having sex, we're just sleeping."

Tim sighed. "Whatever you say; I'll go get my bag."

"Ok, I'll leave the door unlocked."

After getting his bag, Tim made his way back up to the 7th floor. He couldn't help wondering what he was getting into. He'd had feelings for Calleigh for a long time now and he didn't know how he's be able to handle sleeping, just sleeping, in her bed for a week. He didn't have long to wonder before he was pushing her door open. "Honey, I'm home!" He called.

He heard her laugh coming from the bedroom of the suite. "Come help me in here!" she called back.

Tim made his way in and set his bag down. "How can I help you?" he asked for the second time that night.

"Unzip me." She said, turning around. Déjà vu, he thought. He slowly unzipped it as far down as it would go, right before it would have exposed her bottom to him. His lips craved to kiss the skin he'd just uncovered, but she walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out 10 minutes later, her hair hung free, her face was washed clean of make-up, and she was wearing grey sweatpants with a snug black tank-top. She stopped in the doorway and looked Tim up and down. He was wearing red plaid boxers and a white T-shirt. Calleigh nodded, as though approving, and asked, "Ready for bed?"

Tim took a deep breath and nodded, climbing under the blankets next to her. "Good night, pseudo husband." She whispered, and he turned off the light, and kissed his cheek.

"Good night." He whispered back. She turned on her side, facing him, and he watched her as she slept, thinking he was the luckiest man on earth to be married to such an amazing woman. Almost.


	2. Day Two

Louisiana Lovin'

CSI: Miami

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Pairing: Eh, guess: Calleigh/Speed, duh!

Summary: "Speed, I promise it's only for this one night…or so."

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B. Also, all these places are really in New Orleans and I quite obviously don't own them either.

AN: Ok, I have had his idea in my head for a really long time, like, I was gonna write it as an S Club fic and I haven't written one of those in forever, so I'm doing it as a CSI: Miami fic. It'll work better anyway. And, I've decided that this is going to be part of a series and I've got the whole thing planned out for like, 9 different fics, but it's going to take a long time. Ok. Please review! Thank you kindly.

Chapter 2- Day 2

Calleigh woke up around 7 the next morning and was a bit shocked at first to see Tim sleeping next to her. She smiled watching him sleep and remembered why he was there. The truth was, she's picked him to be her "husband" because there was nothing she wanted more then to wake up like this everyday. Resisting the urge to kiss him awake, she reached over and settled for running her fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled warmly at her. "Morning, pseudo wife." He mumbled.

"Morning to you, too. I'm gonna shower and ten we can make an appearance at breakfast."

"What time is the DNA for dummies or whatever conference?"

"It goes from 3 to 5:30, so I thought we could walk around the French Market today, do the typical tourist stuff, ya know: shop in the flea market, look at the paintings in Jackson Square, you can get your first beignet, and we can have lunch at Planet Hollywood."

"Wow, you had this planned out, too?" Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Tim, I went to Tulane, you're not the first out-of-towner I've had to show the city to." Calleigh informed him.

"Gotcha, what about after the conference then?"

"Well, I figured we'd come back here and change out of our business clothes, then take the streetcar to Bourbon Street for dinner and the nightlife. The streetcar's very romantic at night…if you're not getting mugged." She grinned, nudging him playfully.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'll be getting into the shower now," said Calleigh as she pulled herself out of bed.

Once she was done she slipped past Tim, wearing only a towel, as went in to take his shower. After she dressed she knocked on the bathroom door. "Mind if I come in and do the whole hair and make-up thing?" she called.

"Not at all," he replied over the beating of the shower. He was tempted to invite her to join him, but thought the better of it.

As Calleigh proceeded to do her hair and make-up, she tried not to think about water pellets splashing over his naked body just feet just behind her.

When he was just about done with his shower, Tim poked his head out to see if she was done or not. She was wearing tight black low-riders and a red, black, and white striped sleeveless sweater top. Her golden locks were pulled into a half-pony again and she was just finished applying red lipstick to those luscious lips of hers. She noticed him looking and smiled. "Sorry, do you need to get out now?"

Tim nodded. "Only if you're done beautifying."

"Yep, I'll wait in the living room slash kitchenette." She grinned before winking and slipping out of the bathroom.

Tim sighed and turned off the water. 'Why does she have to be so damn perfect?' he thought as he dried off and changed into his jeans and a button down navy blue shirt with a white T-shirt underneath.

As Calleigh and Tim sat down to eat their breakfast in the hotel restaurant, Heidi appeared out of nowhere and plopped down with them. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, buttering her toast.

"Well, we are going to the French Market." Calleigh said, hoping her voice wasn't as cold as her feelings towards the other woman.

"Great, it'll bring back memories, huh, Cal?" Heidi commented, not catching on.

"Sure will, Heid." Calleigh replied more bitterly than she meant to.

"Aw, not still bitter about college days, are we?" Heidi turned to Tim. "Come Marti Gras every year, I would bag at least twice as many guys as she did." She smirked.

Calleigh put her head in her hands. "That's because I didn't flash every guy to look at me," she hissed so only Tim could hear. Lifting her head, she said, "Well that really doesn't matter anymore since I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, does it?"

Tim smiled and squeezed her hand. "I hope not." He winked as her. "Are we ready to go?" he asked. Both ladies nodded and stood up. Tim took Calleigh's hand again, giving it a small squeeze, which she reciprocated, and they headed out.

"Room for one more?" Alexx asked coming up behind them. Calleigh quickly made the introductions then asked where Horatio and Eric were. "Horatio is catching up with an old friend from…somewhere and Eric met someone." She didn't roll her eyes here, because that would be a very un-Alexx thing to do, but her tone implied that was she anyone else she would have.

Calleigh and Speed sent each other a nervous glance, but assured their friends it would be fine. After flagging down a cab, they headed to the far end of the French Market and the flea market, with Calleigh, Tim, and Heidi crammed into the back and Alexx riding shotgun. Tim draped his arm casually over Calleigh's shoulders, hoping Alexx wouldn't give them away.

Alexx Woods was a very perceptive woman. She's seen the look Calleigh and Tim had shared, seen them holding hands, and now saw his arm around her and it appeared that they had finally gotten together, and it would've been about time too, the way they'd been dancing around it for so long, but she somehow sensed that they hadn't. There was something not quite right about it; like the fact that yesterday neither of their left-hand ring fingers were accessorized, but today they were both clad with wedding bands. She made a mental note to ask them about it later.

Upon arriving at the flea market, the quartet decided to split up, agreeing to meet up at the other end of the market in an hour. Alexx headed left to find something for her kids, Heidi went right to look at some jewelry, and Calleigh and Tim decided to take the center to see if anything caught their eye. For awhile they wandered slowly down the center aisle before Calleigh stopped abruptly at one of the jewelry displays. "What is it?" Tim asked.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just…look." She pointed to a set of silver with diamond studs. "It's the set to match my ring."

"Your…wedding ring?" Tim hesitated.

Calleigh blushed. "Yeah, aren't they beautiful?" she asked.

"Beautiful." Tim breathed, staring at Calleigh as the sun seeping in through the sides of the market played across the golden ocean of her hair and her sky blue eyes twinkled.

She blushed again. "Well, let's keep moving."

Again they headed forward, but once the table was out of view, Tim halted. "What's wrong?" Calleigh asked, laying a hand on his arm.

"I think I left my sunglasses on the table with the jewelry stuff. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, now studying a purse as the woman selling it eyed her eagerly.

He grinned. "Nah, it'll only take a minute, be right back." When he got back to the display, he hailed the owner. "Hey, how much are you selling this for?"

"Did you find them?" Calleigh asked as Tim made his way back over.

"You know what, I didn't bring them with me today…oops."

Calleigh laughed and took his hand. The seller of the purses glared as they walked away. "I take it you didn't want that bag anymore?" Tim asked, seeing this.

"No, why?"

"That lady's sending you death glares."

"Oh, well she kept lowering the price so I would buy it, but there was a tear in the side."

"Oh."

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is weird for you, this whole situation, and I just wanted to say thank you…and that I promise you don't have to kiss me or anything."

Tim grinned. "It's fine," was all he said, leaving Calleigh to wonder what he meant. "Do you mean you don't mind doing this or you don't mind…kissing me?" Calleigh blushed again, hoping it wasn't noticeable.

"I don't mind doing this; people like Heidi piss me off. And, I guess if it comes to it…I wouldn't mind kissing you. I mean, you're not entirely repulsing." He grinned.

Calleigh laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"There you are!" Tim and Calleigh turned around to see Heidi and Alexx walking toward them.

"Hey, d'you find anything for the kids?" Calleigh asked Alexx.

"Eh, some little things. Where are we off to now?" the ME asked.

"Jackson Square?"

Everyone nodded and continued walking straight down the boulevard, passing little shops along the way, until it ended at a big square with a grassy area, enclosed with a wrought iron fence. Along the sides of the fence merchants had set up their carts with their paintings displayed for everyone to see. On the back side were fortune tellers and musicians. "What is that?" Tim asked, after they had walked almost all the way around the square. He pointed to a woman in a soldiers outfit painted completely silver, skin and all. A drum was attached over her shoulders and she stood very still.

Calleigh smiled. "That's a living statue. If you put money in that little pot there she'll move around or something."

Tim looked very interested and handed her a dollar. "Go do that." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Yeah, go on."

Calleigh sighed and walked up to the statue, dropping the dollar in her pot.

BAM! BAM! BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Calleigh shrieked and jumped back into Tim's arms as the statue came to life and started banging on the drum. When she finished she bowed gratefully to Calleigh and resumed her frozen position.

Tim laughed, not letting go of her. "Very nice. I like this place."

Calleigh glared at him. "Let's just go get lunch now." Tim laughed again and they headed farther down the street to the Hard Rock Café.

"So…now you've been to the Hard Rock Café New Orleans!" Calleigh said to Alexx and Tim as Tim as they walked out of the restaurant, slipping her hand into his. Holding hands with Tim was becoming like second nature and it scared her. He was doing this as a favor to her, if she went reading too far into it she was going to get hurt. Calleigh didn't get hurt. She was a strong, independent woman who didn't on depend on anyone and who, above all, did not let her guard and leave herself open pain and heartache.

But here she was, allowing herself to feelings for this man and indulging in him, however subtle it might have been.

"Do you wanna walk slowly over to Café du Monde and get your first beignets?" she asked.

"I don't eat beignets." Heidi said dryly. "They're obesity just waiting to happen."

"I think we'll be safe with one beignet, Heidi."

Seeing that Calleigh was about to lunge at her former roommate, Tim let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist. Luckily, Alexx stepped in with, "So what is that beignet thing I keep hearing about?"

This seemed to pull Calleigh out of her funk and she smiled at Alexx. "It's like a donut covered in powdered sugar, but not as sweet. It's actually a good thing Heidi doesn't want one, because they're sold in threes."

Heidi rolled her eyes and stalked behind them, glaring at their backs. Once they reached Café du Monde, she sat down at a table with Alexx while Calleigh and Tim bought the beignets. Calleigh handed one to Alexx and asked, "Do you mind if we don't eat here? We're gonna go look at the water."

Heidi was about to stand up and join and Alexx could see Calleigh had had quite enough of her for awhile so she cut in, "Be good, you crazy lovebirds! We'll catch a cab of our own and see you at the DNA conference at three."

Calleigh smiled gratefully and practically dragged Tim up the ramp to look at the water after they'd finished their beignets. They stood looking out at the Mississippi River. "I can feel her still staring at us." She seethed.

"So, why don't we give her something to look at?" Tim suggested.

Calleigh stared at him for a second. "What?"

He gently pulled her in front of him and turned her around to face the water, slipping his arms around her waist and holding her close. "She's really starting to piss me off too."

Calleigh snapped out of Heaven and remembered why Tim was holding her. "Yeah…why does she insist on following us?"

"She's an insecure woman, Calleigh. She wants to prove herself, show everyone she's still got it, that she's better than you…even though she's not."

Calleigh grinned. "It's good to know you're so in touch with the female psyche."

He laughed and tickled her side, emitting a shrill giggle from his counterpart. She leaned back against him and sighed. They stood there awhile, enjoying each other's company until Tim broke the silence. "What time is it?" he asked.

Calleigh looked at her watch. "A little after two, we should go now." She said, figuring it would take 20 minutes to get back to the hotel in Jazz Land, then they could freshen up and rest before heading down.

Tim took her hand when she offered it and followed her down to the street to hail a taxi. He hated the fact that he ruined all the intimate moments they had, but he couldn't let himself fall for her, at least not farther and harder than he already had. He sighed and wished for a moment he was a kid again; skinned knees were easier to fix than broken hearts.

A few hours later the meeting had ended and Tim breathed out and leaned back in his seat. Finally, free for the day.

"Calleigh!" someone called from the other side of the room.

Calleigh and Tim both turned around to look and he saw her eyes light up as she caught sight of the caller. He was a tall, dark-haired man with broad shoulders and Tim thought he looked older than himself, but younger than Horatio. He felt a pang of jealousy run through him as he watched her scurry over and hug him tightly. He was pulled from his thoughts and Alexx sat down next to him.

"Don Richards, it's so good to see you again!" Calleigh exclaimed, pulling out of the embrace and looking at her former…and boyfriend. He had been Lt. when she worked for New Orleans PD and they'd dated for a few months before she'd been transferred.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I've missed you." Don replied warmly. He had been in love this woman, once upon a time, and he wasn't entirely sure he was completely over her. Sure, he'd dated since she'd left, but he couldn't stay in a relationship. He compared every kiss, every action to hers, even compared how they were in bed…but Calleigh hadn't felt the same, it wasn't love for her and she'd been able to move on easily.

She blushed. "Actually, it's Calleigh Speedle now." She wiggled the fingers on her left hand.

Don nodded and smiled, very tight-lipped. Apparently she'd moved on more than he'd imagined. "Congratulations, I hope you're very happy."

Calleigh smiled. "Never been happier…come on, I want you to meet him." She said, pulling him over to where Tim and Alexx were talking, not realizing the last thing Don wanted was to meet the love of his life's husband.

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" Alexx asked.

"With what?" Tim grunted, his usual dry demeanor slipping back in.

"This marriage act you and Calleigh are putting on."

"It's to piss off Heidi." Tim shrugged. "She was a goody two shoes in college and showed up here engaged and Calleigh wanted to finally outdo her, I guess."

"So she asked you to play her husband?"

"Yep."

"And you're just going along with it?"

"Yep."

"Out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You're not trying to get anything out of it?"

"Like what?" Tim stiffened.

Alexx knew she'd hit a nerve. "Look, sugar, any idiot can see you're crazy about her…which I guess makes her an idiot because she can't see, but you're an idiot too because you can't see how crazy she is about you."

"It's just a charade, Alexx. At the end of the week things will go back to normal and we can all just get on with our lives." Tim said quietly, stealing a glance at Calleigh, only to find she was dragging the mystery man over. "Don this is Alexx Woods, the world's best ME and Alexx this is Don Richards, my old boss from when I worked here in New Orleans." The two quickly shook hands, before Alexx excused herself, saying she was very tired. "And Don this is my husband Tim, Tim this is Don." Tim stood up next to Calleigh and shook Don's hand shortly with his other hand on the small of her back.

Calleigh tried to keep her thoughts straight, very aware of his hand and how much she liked it there, and how much she loved introducing Tim as her husband. Inwardly, she sighed as the two men sized each other up. "Well, Don it was great to see you again, but we should go change and get ready to go out."

Don nodded. "All right, well, I'll be at your meeting tomorrow." Then he turned to Tim and said very solemnly, "You take care of her."

"Forever and always," Tim replied without blinking.

Calleigh smiled and suddenly kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Don." She said. She and Tim walked out the door and to the elevator, his arm still around still around her waist. Once they were safely in the elevator and away from prying eyes, Tim let go of her and asked, "What did he when he said he'd see you at your meeting tomorrow?"

Calleigh looked shocked. "Didn't I tell you? Tomorrow's topic is ballistics. You, Eric, and Horatio, conveniently enough, are going to the 'Intro to Ballistics' version, if you will, because y'all know nothing about it. The there's the more advanced version; I'm running that one."

"Oh, well, you're the best…Hey, this is kind of OT, but you went out with that guy didn't you?" Tim blurted.

"For awhile. It was more serious for him than it was for me, then I got transferred to Miami…best thing that ever happened to me."

"Why's that?"

Calleigh blushed. "Because it's where I met you."

Tim grinned as they stepped out of the elevator and walked to their room. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked as she unlocked the door and they stepped in.

"Heidi isn't coming with us tonight, she got a friend or something, thank god, so we don't have to hit the club I was planning on going to tonight until tomorrow night when she will be with us. There's another bar we can go to tonight. It's dark and laid-back, very you." She grinned. "It's called the Blacksmith Shop Bar. It's basically this old, dark, crumbling blacksmith shop gone bar. It's quiet and romantic and this old man plays blues on the piano in the corner. You'll like it. Plus, it's still on Bourbon Street."

Tim nodded. "Sounds good."

"You know what? We can just wear these clothes; we'll be fine. Shall we?"

"We shall." And they headed out of the hotel to hail another taxi back to the heart of the city.

As they headed down Bourbon Street, Tim stopped in front of a different bar. "The Good Friends Bar." He read. "Sounds perfect for us, Cal."

Calleigh tried very hard not to smile, not succeeding. "You want to go here instead?" she asked, hoping her voice wouldn't crack from the stifled laughter.

"Well, you had the other place-"

"No, why don't you go see if there are any open tables?"

"Alright, be right back." Tim walked into the bar, only to rush out minutes later very red-faced and found Calleigh doubled-over with laughter. "Calleigh, that was not funny! You knew it was a gay bar!"

She put a hand on his chest and tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. No, I really am, Tim, it's just that it was too good to pass up."

Tim took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Well, at least now I know how appealing I am to other men." He grinned as this started up her laughter again. "Yeah, yeah. Just take me to this other place now, ok?"

Calleigh nodded. It didn't take very long to get there and by the time they did her laughter had subsided to a few hiccups and she was just enjoying his company. They sat in a booth in the back near the piano and ordered almost right away. Conversation flowed easily between them as they ate, both sneaking glances at the other. After a few glasses of wine, Calleigh felt a little bold. She slipped out of her seat and sat down on his side of the table. "I was just thinking," she started as he stared at her. "It's just that, tomorrow, at the club we're going to, well, we're going to have to kiss. There's no way to get away without kissing; it would make Heidi very suspicious. So, I was just thinking that maybe we should practice, so we don't look stupid tomorrow."

"You- you want to practice kissing?"

"Tim, it's obvious to any idiot if it's your first kiss or not."

"How?"

"You can tell it's not a first kiss because you can tell if they're comfortable with it or not, if they no what to do."

"So…" Tim didn't have time to finish before Calleigh had scooted closer to him and silenced him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Just kiss me." She whispered.

Tim obliged, dipping his head and pressing his lips against hers. After a few seconds he deepened the kiss by running his tongue over her lips until she parted them, quickly reciprocating the gesture. Just as it started to get heated, Calleigh pulled away. They both sat there panting, their lips too close for comfort, yet not close enough, neither willing to admit they wanted more.

They left the bar quietly and caught a taxi. The whole way back to the hotel they remained silent. It was a comfortable silence, the physical bond between their hands said all they couldn't- or wouldn't.

When they got to the hotel they quickly changed and slipped into bed. Before Tim could reach over and switch off the lamp, Calleigh rolled over toward him and snuggled up to his chest. He was a bit shocked, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless, before his face broke out into a stupid grin. "Uh, Cal, just, I mean, just so you know, just FYI, I can, uh, I can see down your shirt." He stuttered, trying hard not to ogle at her left breast, which was exposed to his eager eyes.

Calleigh stiffened for a few seconds while she processed this, then relaxed. "Well, I guess you should enjoy it while it lasts then, shouldn't you?" She said, not moving to fix it.

Rim was speechless, but thanked god for small miracles. He watched Calleigh until he felt her regular breathing, indicating she was sleeping, and thought it would be another small miracle if god allowed him to fall asleep that night, given the current distraction.


	3. Day Three

Louisiana Lovin'

CSI: Miami

Genre: Romance

Rating: NC-17…heh…did you think I could go a whole 3 chapters with no smut?

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Pairing: Eh, guess: Calleigh/Speed, duh!

Summary: "Speed, I promise it's only for this one night…or so."

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

AN: Ok, I have had his idea in my head for a really long time, like, I was gonna write it as an S Club fic and I haven't written one of those in forever, so I'm doing it as a CSI: Miami fic. It'll work better anyway. Please review! Thank you kindly.

Thank you very much to all my reviewers! Especially HGirl! You are the BEST reviewer EVER! I love the way you put the quotes and stuff…yeah, you're officially sweet at life. Anyway…

Chapter 3- Day 3

Tim woke up the next morning to the brilliant sunlight shining through the window and an empty bed. Rubbing the back of his neck he climbed out of bed and walked into the "living room slash kitchenette" as Calleigh had so accurately put it the morning before. He was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "Smells good," he commented, sitting down at the small round table across from her.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." She smiled, looking up from the papers she was looking through. She was wearing a pale blue robe over her sweats, bringing out the vibrant blue of her eyes and her hair was pulled back sloppily in a loose bun. What surprised Tim the most was that she was wearing reading glasses.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" he asked.

Calleigh shrugged. "I only wear them when I'm too tired to read. I don't really need them, but when I first wake up my eyes go all blurry. I've been up long enough." She smiled, sliding them off.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since about 8."

It occurred to Tim he didn't know what time it was. It must have showed on his face, because Calleigh added, "It's just after 10 now."

Tim nodded. "So, that means breakfast is over?"

Calleigh laughed. "Do you really think I went down there looking like this? About an hour ago I called room service and ordered two omelets. Yours is in the microwave; I'll heat it up for you." She stood up to re-heat his omelet, getting a fork and a cup of coffee as he watched, amused.

"If I'd known you'd serve my every whim, I'd have married you a long time ago." He grinned as she set his breakfast down in front of him.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it." She sat down and started rifling through her papers again, glancing up every now and then to watch him eat. "You know, I've never seen you smile so much." She mused.

Tim shrugged. "You just have that affect on me, I guess."

"Well, you'll have to do without me from about noon ill five today." She told him, gesturing to the papers in front of her.

"Yeah, what is all that?" he asked. "And why so long?"

"These are the requirements and outlines and things I'm supposed to go over today," she said, gesturing to one pile. "And these are my notes and research about them, not that I actually need them, butt hey insisted," she gestured to the other pile. "It's going to take so long because from noon to 1:30 the board of directors has to review my presentation, then from 1:30 to 3:00 I have to compare what I'm doing with the guy who's running the beginner's course, and of course the meeting is from 3:00 to 5:00."

"So what am I supposed to do for five hours without you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Calleigh said as she headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

"Faster! Oh god, go faster!" Calleigh moaned. "YES!"

Tim rolled his eyes as the elevator finally reached their floor and Calleigh jumped in, dragging him with her, and quickly pushing the 'door close' button, then the 'LL' button to get to the lobby. "I think we would have been fine." He said, referring to the fact that as they had reached the elevator Heidi had stepped out of someone else's room at the far end of the hall. Calleigh had pleaded with the elevator to get there before they had to hold it for her.

"She's the last person I want to be stuck in an elevator with." Calleigh frowned.

Tim didn't respond as they got off at the first floor. "I'll see you back at the room at 5:00, ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." She said, before walking into the reception hall where her meeting was being held.

Tim sighed and realized he had no where to go and nothing to do. "Hey, stranger!" came from behind him.

Tim turned to see Eric coming up behind him. "Oh, hey."

"Haven't seen you since our first few minutes here; you meet a girl or something?" Eric teased.

Tim rolled his eyes. "You could say that. I heard you met someone, too."

Eric nodded. "I did. Her name's Cristina and she's great, but I found out the hard way she's got a husband back in Seattle." He grinned, fingering the tender spot on his cheek where she'd slapped him. Tim nodded knowingly. "I groveled on my hands and knees, but she was quick to forgive. We're just going to be friends." He shrugged. "So tell me about your girl."

Tim shook his head. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, come on, man! I spilled!"

"No way."

Eric sighed; there was no point in fighting with Tim. "Fine. What do you say we go get lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan," Tim nodded before they headed out.

Tim sighed as he and Eric took a seat in the back of the reception hall for their ballistics meeting.

"Calleigh would kill us if she knew we were sitting in the back." Eric grinned.

Tim didn't' want to think about Calleigh right then, so he quickly changed the subject. "Have you seen Horatio at all?" he asked.

Eric pointed toward the front of the room. "He's up there with some old friend from Chicago or something."

Tim nodded. "Alexx is so lucky she only has to come to a few of these things."

Eric didn't get a chance to respond before Heidi plopped down in the empty seat next to Tim. "Fancy meeting you here." She drawled sweetly.

Eric's eyebrows shot up. He gave Tim and playful punch in the arm. "You dog." He grinned. Tim rolled his eyes but didn't get his protest out before Eric walked away, leaving him alone with Heidi. "What was that all about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. That was just Eric being Eric. Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"Why aren't you at Calleigh's conference?"

"Because she's the ballistics expert, not me."

"Oh." They quieted down as some big guy, the complete opposite of Calleigh: tall, dark, and overweight, started to talk. Tim grinned to himself. 'So this it the number two ballistics expert in the country,' he thought. 'How ironic.'

The big guy, who introduced himself as Phil Webster, droned on for what seemed like forever. Apparently this didn't suit Heidi, so she turned back to Tim. "He's been talking forever!" she hissed.

"Try a half hour." He replied.

"Well, it seems like forever."

"Look, Calleigh would shoot me if she knew I was talking during a ballistics meeting, and she's not a bad shot."

"Man are you whipped." Heidi smirked.

"Am not!" he retorted.

"Whatever…so, I forgot, when's your wedding anniversary again?" she asked, a little too sweetly.

Tim's heart jumped into his throat. "October…" 'October what!' his mind screamed. "October…eleventh!"

"Took you awhile." She said suspiciously.

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to remember these things."

"So where'd you guys meet?"

"At work, duh."

"How long did you date before you got married?"

"Let's just say that I was married before I knew it."

"So you feel you rushed into things?"

Tim was getting tired of this. "No, I wouldn't trade Calleigh for anything else in the world." At least that part was true.

"Or anyone else?"

"Especially not anyone else." Why was she being so god damned nosey?

"I guess you love her then, huh?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Why the hell would I marry her if I didn't love her?" Calm down, Timmy Boy, you're acting like you're actually married to her.

"People do crazy things sometimes."

Tim relaxed in his seat. "You got me there."

This caught Heidi's interest. "What do you mean by that?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Well, you seem to have all the answers, just answer that one."

He shrugged. "I meant exactly what I said, sometimes people do crazy things."

"Like what?"

Exasperatedly, Tim said, "I don't know…bungee jumping, eating tarantulas, swimming with sharks, pissing off you ex-roommates husband…the list in endless."

Heidi grinned and held up her hands in mock surrender. "Touché."

For awhile they listened to Phil talking, until Heidi got bored again. "So what was your wedding like?"

It took everything Tim had in him not to slam his fist down on the table. "It was nice." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Just nice? Well, my wedding will be…" Now it was Heidi's turn to drone on about something that didn't interest Tim in the slightest; he didn't know who to ignore, her or Phil. As he battled it in his mind, Heidi had changed the subject to college days and, hearing Calleigh's name, he decided to listen. "…I mean, she did okay, but not nearly as good as me, and-"

"As well as I did." Tim corrected her, trying not to look smug.

"Whatever." She glared. Anyway, back in college I was on the swim team, debate team…" And Tim blocked her out again, praying this meeting would be over soon.

"You got yourself a nice one!" Eric slapped Tim on the back as they walked up the stairs to their rooms, because Tim didn't want to be stuck in the elevator with Heidi; he knew partly how Calleigh felt now, except she'd put up with her for four years and he for only a few days.

Tim groaned. "She not the girl I met!"

"Ok, relax, you just seemed pretty friendly talking through the whole meeting."

"No, she talked, I tried to shut her up."

Eric laughed. "Gotcha…hey, I thought you and H and Alexx were on the third floor, why'd you come all the way up here?" he asked as they exited the stairwell on the seventh floor.

"Oh, I, uh, need to get something from Calleigh."

"Ok, well, see you later." Eric said, disappearing into his room.

Tim nodded to no one and opened the door to his and Calleigh's room with the extra key she's given him. Her scent surrounded him as he stepped inside and he thought it dangerous if her mere scent could drive him crazy.

She poked her head out of the bathroom. "Hey, I thought I heard you come in." she smiled. "You wanna call room service and order us some dinner? We have to meet Satan- I mean, Heidi- at 8 in the lobby. And what took you so long?"

Tim grimaced at the sound of Heidi's name and flopped onto the couch. "It took so long because Eric and I took the stairs up here…to avoid her."

Calleigh looked sympathetic. "She got to you too, huh?" She asked, coming to sit down next to him.

"Yeah."

"We should form a support group or something."

Tim frowned, remembering his conversation with the brunette. "She never passes up an opportunity to talk about herself, does she?"

"Never."

"It was something else too."

Calleigh frowned. "What?"

"Let's call room service and talk about it over dinner."

"Deal."

Tim knew that as they walked into the lobby where Heidi was waiting for them, Calleigh was seething on the inside, her internal workings boiling from pent up anger, but on the outside she looked peachy keen. The only physical sign to give away her rage was her death grip on Tim's hand, clawing so hard she nearly drew blood. He reached over and loosened her fingers when his eyes started to water. She immediately sent him an apologetic look, but he shrugged it off. As long as it was his hand she was shredding, it didn't matter.

As Tim had predicted, his relation of his earlier conversation with Heidi did not sit well with Calleigh. But now she smiled sweetly at her former roommate, determined not to let Heidi know she's gotten to her. "Evening, Heidi. Ready to hit the club?"

Heidi stood smoothing out her skirt. "It's about time, I nearly left without you." She sniffed, walking to the door.

"So close." Calleigh sighed, watching her retreating figure.

"So where are we going? I'm assuming it's not The Good Friends Bar?"

Calleigh giggled and Heidi turned back to glare at her. "The cab's waiting, Calleigh. Can we pick up the pace a little, please?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes as she and Tim climbed into the back and Heidi got in the front. "It's called The Famous Door." Calleigh turned her attention back to Tim. "It's my favorite club in the whole city and one of the hottest spots for twenty-something's…lucky you, still a twenty-something by one year." She teased.

"Drop us off here." Heidi said to the driver. "I thought y'all wanted to ride the streetcar/" she replied to Calleigh's raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Calleigh replied awkwardly.

Once they were on the streetcar, Heidi sat in the front while Calleigh led Tim to the back. They sat down on the wooden seat and Calleigh took his arm and pulled it around her shoulders. She didn't say anything, but cuddled closer, laying her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. It was almost like they were a real couple, except they'd only kissed once, there was no sex, and it was all a gimmick. Thinking about how familiar she was with the city, he wondered how many other men she'd been in this position with…and what it led to next.

The trio had arrived at the bar only to find Don Richards, Sean Brooks, and a trace expert from New York named Tyler Bauer sitting at the bar. Tim noticed all 3 men eyeing Calleigh hungrily, while Heidi glared jealously. "Hey, Cal, why don't we go dance?" he asked after awhile. Calleigh tried not to look surprised as she took his hand and led him out onto the floor. "What?" he asked.

Calleigh shrugged. "I don't know, you just don't strike me as the dancing type."

"I'm not, but I couldn't take it over there any longer."

"Why not?"

"You didn't notice all three of them staring at you?"

"I'm only supposed to have eyes for you, right?" Calleigh smiled, slipping her arms around is neck as a slow song started.

"Well, I don't appreciate them undressing my- quote, unquote- 'wife' with their eyes. You're not an object, Cal, you're a human being and you don't deserve to be drooled on by every guy who looks at you." Tim replied, holding her around the waist.

"I wouldn't say every guy. Stop worrying about it." She told him, pulling him closer and laying her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her head. 'Oh man, are you falling hard!' his conscience screamed. 'Get out before you get hurt!' 'Don't get out! You have to see if she feels the same!' his heart fought back. Before Negative Tim could make a retort, Don and Heidi appeared dancing next to them. "May we cut in?" Don asked politely.

Neither Tim nor Calleigh could reply before Don whisked Calleigh into his arms and Heidi grabbed Tim's hand, leading him to the other side of the floor.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked, glancing up at Don.

"Nothing. I just wanted to dance with you…Look, Calleigh; there are some things I need to say. When you decided to call it quits, you broke my heart. I was willing to move to Miami with you, you know? I didn't think I'd ever be able to live again. Now you're back and we can have a second chance. I want us to be together, Calleigh." He murmured into her hair, his hands sliding under her shirt and running around her waist.

"Look, Don, I'm really not comfortable with this. I told you I was sorry for breaking it off and there's no way we can get back together. Now if you'll excuse me…" Calleigh's voice trailed off as she tried to pull away.

"Uncomfortable? You weren't uncomfortable before when we were in bed fucking each other's brains out, you weren't uncomfortable before when I was your boss, dominating you, you weren't uncomfortable before you moved to Miami and met your fucking husband. I've got you, Calleigh, and you're not leaving me again." Don's voice stayed even and low, but his grip on the skin of her waist became significantly more forceful and he nuzzled her neck.

"Don, please, just let me go!" Calleigh started to panic. This was not the Don she remembered.

"Never!" he nudged his knee between her legs, his hands roaming all over her body, his lips following suit. Calleigh wanted to scream or slap him or do something, but she froze. 'You're a cop, Duquesne, dammit! Act like one!' the little voice in her head screamed. Suddenly all those self-defense classes kicked in and Calleigh struggled against his firm hold to get free. "Let me go!"

Before Don could stop her, a fist come out of nowhere, bashing into the side of his head. "Leave her alone." Tim growled.

Calleigh whirled around to see Tim looking angrier then she'd ever seen him, flanked by a horror-stricken Heidi. Don regained himself and moved to lunge at Tim but Sean and Tyler grabbed him from behind, holding him back.

Calleigh flung herself into Tim's arms where he held her protectively, whispering, "Shh. It's ok, baby, everything's going to be okay." as she sobbed into his chest. He'd never seen Calleigh cry before and he hated the man who put her in so much pain. He never wanted to be that man. Of course, he knew Calleigh cried, but never in front of people, never in front of him. He just wanted to make her better again.

"What's going on here!" The bartender barked, breaking through the crowd.

"That man was sexually harassing my wife." Tim said through gritted teeth. "I'm taking her home." He, Calleigh, and Heidi headed for the door as the bartender turned menacingly toward Don.

Once they were outside, Heidi said in a small voice, "I'm so sorry, Calleigh. He- he said he just wanted to talk to you. I didn't think he would, I mean…I'm just so sorry."

Calleigh nodded against Tim's chest. "It's not your fault." She mumbled.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Tim offered.

Heidi nodded. "I'll leave you two alone." She said, before flagging down a cab.

Tim and Calleigh sat down on a bench and he kissed the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for saving me back there. My hero." She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. She pulled back for a second, looking into his eyes, then put one hand around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers and gently kissed his lips. It started slow but they both got into it with a heated passion. He dipped his tongue into the caverns of her mouth and she pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair. Due to lack of oxygen they both pulled away. "We should go back now." Calleigh whispered, toying with his shirt collar. He nodded and they stood up to find a taxi.

Back in the hotel room they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. "Hey, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Calleigh suddenly exclaimed, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

Tim looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about last night you got a free peep show, so it's only fair that you repay me…take your shirt off." She smirked.

"Calleigh- that's-" Tim started, but she playfully tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Fine," he pulled his shirt over his head. "Happy now?"

Calleigh sucked in her breath. She had expected Tim to be scrawny, but seeing his chest she knew there was definitely some muscle thrown in with his skin and bones. "Mmhmm." She nodded, snuggling up to him.

"Jesus you're tense!" he observed after putting his arms around her.

"You would be too if you'd had the day I did…and I'm not Jesus."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Smartass."

Calleigh laughed and flipped onto her stomach, wrapping her arms around her pillow and bunching it up under her head. "Ready."

"For what?"

"My massage, you said I was tense. Let's get cracking, I don't have all night, you know…things to see, people to do…" she smirked, as he knelt beside her and began to massage her back. "Wow. You're really good at this." She murmured dreamily after awhile.

"It could be better but your damn shirt keeps getting in the way." He told her matter-of-factly.

"And what do you propose we do about it?" Calleigh asked flirtatiously.

"I think the only solution is to take it off."

"Whatever you think is best." She giggled, hardly believing what was coming out of her own mouth, and he slid his hands under her shirt pushing it up along her back until it slipped off. He swung his leg over her, straddling her as he continued to massage. Calleigh let out a few teasing moans and she could feel his arousal rubbing against her lower back. His hands moved around her front to her breasts and his lips and tongue trailed over her back. She moaned out again, for real this time, writhing beneath him, elated by his touch. She flipped herself over underneath him, giving him a glance at her naked front, and brought his lips to hers. She let her hands travel down his body, pushing his boxers down and freeing his hardened member. He moved his lips to her neck while pulling off her sweats. Painfully he tore himself away from her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, searching her eyes for confirmation. They were dark, sparkling full of lust. "Never been more sure of anything in my life." She panted.

Tim nodded and moved on top of her again, kissing her, working his tongue away. He ran his hands down her body, exploring between her legs. Calleigh gasped as his finger penetrated her opening. She moaned and shifted her hips. Pulling his finger out, he nudged his knee between her legs and spread them apart. The intrusion was startling and Calleigh groaned. She moved her hips according to his thrusts, following him, not letting him leave her insides. He ran his hands down her thighs and up again to her breasts where he massaged her nipples; they hardened instantly. He pulled himself out of her, making her moan again, but she wasn't satisfied and guided his lean erection back to her slippery cleft. Calleigh cried out, climaxing right away. Tim muttered obscenely under his breath and went back to nipping at her breasts. Sweat poured out of their bodies, soaking into the bed. He knew he had to concentrate, get a hold of himself, or it would all be over in a minute, but she wasn't making it easy for him. Tim thrust into her again, harder this time and she moaned out in pain. She could feel her whole body convulse and she wrapped her legs around him. Cringing as he forced himself violently into her, Calleigh felt each of his stroked deep within her belly. Her response grew with each continuing jolt and her shudder seemed never to end. Tim pushed her legs flat again and bore deeper into her, past all pain. "Oh my god! Tim! Oh god, Tim, yes!" Calleigh screamed, giving in to his passion.

He cupped her hips and raised and lowered her with his jolts. She gave in to the temptation and arched her back, meeting him blow for blow. To stop from screaming again she kissed him hard, hard enough to bruise, and bit his lip, tasting blood. His teeth reciprocated and bit at her neck. Tim reared back in his own turn as Calleigh raked at his back, clawing her way down to his bottom. They continued on, losing each other in the cries and trying savagely to draw blood, consuming the desire to become one.

Tim looked over at Calleigh, lying on the bed next to him, panting as much as he. "Where did that come from?" he murmured dreamily.

Calleigh shook her head, unable to speak. Her insides felt like jelly and her whole body was stiff and sore.

Tim gazed at her, wondering what he had done so right to deserve something so breathtaking. "Let's go to sleep now, ok? We can talk about this in the morning."

Calleigh nodded and he was relieved when she curled up to his chest. They quickly fell asleep, lost in each other's embrace.

Meanwhile, Eric Delko sat bolt upright and wide awake, speechless as to what he's just heard coming from the room next door…Calleigh's room.


	4. Day Four

Louisiana Lovin'

CSI: Miami

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Pairing: Eh, guess: Calleigh/Speed, duh!

Summary: "Speed, I promise it's only for this one night…or so."

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B.

AN: Ok, I have had his idea in my head for a really long time, like, I was gonna write it as an S Club fic and I haven't written one of those in forever, so I'm doing it as a CSI: Miami fic. It'll work better anyway. Please review! Thank you kindly. PS: I'm not actually very happy with this chapter. Actually, I think it sucks some major monkey balls. But, you anonymous person wanted it done faster so I got it done faster and now I'm not happy with it. I'm sorry if it takes so long between chapters, but I can't just sit down and write a novel, it's not how I operate. I have to take my time writing it out and slaving away over it. Plus, with choir concerts and prom, I didn't have much time. Ok, rant over; it's been a stressful week. I apologize.

Chapter 4- Day 4

Calleigh awoke the next morning to a pair of warm lips on her forehead. "Where do you think you're going?" she mumbled groggily, as she opened her eyes to see Tim getting out of bed and pulled him back down next to her.

"I was going to make some coffee," Tim replied, not moving to touch her, "but that can wait. Look, Calleigh, about last night, I just-"

"If you're going to apologize, save it. I wanted it. I knew what I was doing and I don't regret it." She snapped.

"Really? I thought I was taking advantage of you."

"Well, you weren't." She scooted closer and he put his arms around her.

"I'm glad, because that was honestly the best sex I've ever had."

Calleigh smirked. "Well, I try…but oh my god it was great wasn't it?"

Tim's response was a contented sigh and they laid there in silence for awhile, until Tim asked the question that plagued both of their minds. "So what now?"

"I guess this is the moment of truth. Look, Tim, I maybe should have told you this before, but I told Heidi you were my husband because I- I guess- I might, I mean, well, I think-"

"Right, why don't I go first?" Tim interrupted.

"No, I can do it. I'm just not used to this; I usually try to keep my emotions pretty much to myself. I don't put my heart on the line because I don't want to get hurt, but I'm trusting you with my heart here." Calleigh took a deep breath. "Ok. I told Heidi you were my husband because- because I wanted to trick my mind into believing it was true, that you could really be all mine. I wanted to feel like you returned my feelings for you. I care about you a lot, Tim; I have for a long time."

"You know, you could have just told me. There was nothing to be afraid of because I feel the same way. I've liked you for a long time too, Cal, and these past few days I've kept telling myself not to get too involved because you didn't feel the same and I was going to get hurt in the end. But now…I just want to be with you, Calleigh…I promise I'll never hurt you."

Calleigh gently kissed his chest and looked up at him. "I know you won't." she smiled. "I want to be with you too." She confessed.

"So I'm not a one night stand? You're not going to kick me out into the cold, stormy night to wallow in self pity?" Tim mocked.

Calleigh laughed. "I'd never kick you out into the cold, stormy night…but since it's a beautiful June morning, you're on your own, pal!"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks…one night stand; it's like a blonde 'no parking' sign."

"No, you're not a one night stand. I plan to keep you around long enough to suck all the worth out of you…you're stuck with me."

"If I had to choose one person to be stuck with, it'd definitely be you."

"That's sweet, Tim, it is, so on that note I'm going to get into the shower."

"Need some company?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

It was Calleigh's turn to roll her eyes. "I think I can manage." She leaned over and kissed him quickly then went to get up, but stopped. "That was weird." She said.

Tim frowned. "What?"

"Kissing you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoy it very much, but we've been friends so long and I've always wanted to be able to and now I can and I don't know, it just feels weird."

"But good weird, right?"

"Definitely good weird." Calleigh kissed him again. "Hmm, very interesting…" she muttered and stood up. Every muscle in her body ached and she groaned, trying to stretch out. "What did you do to me last night? My insides are raw and my whole body hurts."

Tim grinned. "Nothing I would ever take back."

Calleigh made the agonizing trip to the bathroom and turned on the water. Stepping in, she let the hot water massage her body. The constant ache simmered down to a few sore muscles and she felt herself noticeably loosen. She tried to ignore the pain between her legs. Suddenly, a shower didn't sound like such a good idea, it dried out already burning areas, but furthermore, it meant she was washing him off of her and that as the last thing she wanted, especially not that they'd finally gotten together. She wanted to always feel his touch on her skin, his scent to always linger over her, but she figured she might lose her appeal to him if she stopped showering and took on the slightly less flattering scent of B.O., so she squeezed some shampoo into her hand and started cleansing.

Calleigh and Tim headed down to breakfast. After her shower she's pulled him into a long embrace. "I need you to sink into me again," she'd said. Now they were walking into the restaurant and found a seat at a table with Alexx. After awhile Eric came and sat down with them. He was too quiet, Tim noticed. "What's up?" he asked his friend.

Eric looked lost for words, but finally decided on, "So what's going on wit you two?"

Calleigh blushed and Tim replied, uneasily, "We were just pretending to get back at Heidi."

"Oh, so, 'Oh, Tim! Oh my god! Yes! Yes! YES!' was just the two of you faking it in Calleigh's room last night? Unless she happened to be screwing some other Tim?" Eric spat back at him.

Alexx's eyebrows shot up, Calleigh buried her had in her hands, and Tim's eyes got wide. It occurred to him for the first time that she might have been faking it. "You were faking it last night?" he asked her accusingly.

"No! Of course not!" she hissed, lifting her head. "Typical male."

"So, then what really is going on?" Alexx asked.

"Well, it started off as a game of sorts, but somewhere along the way I guess we both realized we wanted more." Calleigh shrugged.

"And from what I heard, you got it." Eric smirked. Calleigh gave him a mock glare and he continued, "So are you guys like, together, then?"

Calleigh and Tim looked at each other. She slipped her hand into his as he nodded.

"And it's about time." Alexx grinned.

Eric smirked again and said, "Whatever, just try to keep it down from now on, some of us would actually like to sleep, you know?"

"One thing though," Calleigh added, ignoring his comment, although that didn't stop a rosy tint from creeping into her cheeks. "I don't think we should tell Horatio. We'll do it in our own time, but in case he pulls rank and says it's against the rules for CSIs to date each other or something, we should keep it to ourselves."

Eric and Alexx nodded. "My lips are sealed." He promised.

"Good, we'll see you guys later." Calleigh took Tim's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Ah, young love." Eric mock swooned. Alexx laughed as the new couple disappeared from view. "Hey, why do you think Calleigh's walking like she's got a stick shoved up her…oh." Eric blushed. "Never mind."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Tim asked as the doorman hailed them a cab.

"We're going to go on a swamp tour and then to the aquarium." Calleigh told him.

"Hey, wait up!" came from behind them, before Tim could respond, Heidi and Sean came running up. "Are you ok?" Sean asked Calleigh, genuinely concerned with her well-being.

Calleigh nodded and smiled at Tim. "Never better."

"Well, there's no point in dwelling on it then, is there?" Heidi snapped.

"What happened after we left?" Tim asked Sean, ignoring Heidi.

Sean ran a hand through his hair. "Man, he flew off the handle! Tried to fight his way out to you guys and when we held him back he gave Tyler and the bartender lack eyes. He was being held in jail overnight, last I heard."

Calleigh frowned, looking upset, and Tim quickly put his arms around her. "Hey, I wanna see smiles today. We don't have a meeting today since it's for MEs, so we're going to go out and have fun and you're going to enjoy yourself or so help me…" his voice trailed off as he tickled her side. She giggled and smacked him playfully. "Yeah, yeah, let's get going." She said and the quartet climbed into the cab.

Calleigh slumped back against Tim and sighed contentedly. It had been a good day. On the swamp tour they'd seen several alligators and a baby raccoon. Their guide had thrown marshmallows over the side of the boat and the groups had delighted in watching the swamp creatures swim over to eat it up.

The aquarium had fascinated Tim. First they'd watched the IMAX film on Egypt and King Tut, and then ventured in to look at the water-dwelling creatures. They'd touched a sting ray and a starfish, much to Heidi's disgust, ogled at the sharks, and cooed at the otters. They'd laughed at some fish and recoiled at others, enjoying themselves all the while.

They'd gone to the Cajun Cabin, at Sean's request, for dinner. Calleigh ordered the seafood gumbo and Tim, the chicken gumbo. All through dinner they'd stolen glances at each other, etching each other's faces permanently within the confines of their very hearts, to be treasured and remembered always.

Calleigh was also surprised at how well she and Heidi had gotten along that day. True, there had been a few discrepancies, but they had been minor and the women had even shared a few laughs. At first Calleigh thought Heidi had changed, but then realized that maybe they'd both grown up a little.

Now they sat in their hotel room, decked in their sleepwear. Calleigh sat between his legs, resting her head on his chest. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe they'd finally gotten together. He's wanted this for so long, wanted her, wanted to share his nights with someone who meant something to him. And Calleigh meant a lot of something to him. At the same time, Tim realized they hadn't gotten together in spite of his actions, but rather despite them. Every time she'd tried to be intimate with him, he'd found some way out of it, thinking only about keeping his own heart in tact, never once realizing it could be breaking hers. And hers was all that mattered now. The night before, after they'd made love, she'd clung to his chest and sobbed, "Please don't push me away, Tim; please just let me have you. I need you." He had of course obliged, holding her close, and he did again now, wanting to show her he'd meant it. If she needed him half as much as he needed her, he'd never let go.

"I'm tired." Calleigh yawned, moving to lie down next to him.

"Yeah, it's been another long day." Tim agreed, spooning her.

"Yeah, or I didn't get much sleep last night!" Calleigh snorted.

"Shut up, you don't care."

"You're right…and Tim?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Good night." Calleigh whispered, leaving his question hanging and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Calleigh." Tim replied, knowing better than to push her and gently kissing her neck, waited for sleep to claim her before drifting off himself.

Meanwhile, one floor up, across the hall, and down eight doors, Heidi was making a call to one Shane Randall. "Hey, baby, I need to talk to you."


	5. Day Five

Louisiana Lovin'

CSI: Miami

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None, I made them up

Pairing: Eh, guess: Calleigh/Speed, duh!

Summary: "Speed, I promise it's only for this one night…or so."

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story. CSI: Miami belongs to CBS and my main man Jerry B. Also, all these places are really in New Orleans and I quite obviously don't own them either.

AN: Ok, I have had his idea in my head for a really long time, like, I was gonna write it as an S Club fic and I haven't written one of those in forever, so I'm doing it as a CSI: Miami fic. It'll work better anyway. And, I've decided that this is going to be part of a series and I've got the whole thing planned out for like, 9 different fics, but it's going to take a long time. Ok. Please review! Thank you kindly.

And sorry it took so long to get this up…without Speed on the show I guess I lost my muse for awhile. But it came back. Yay. Enjoy.

Chapter 5- Day 5

Time frowned. Why was Calleigh dressed up as a French maid…on a basketball court? As the players ran around in their Pistons uniforms she dusted the ball and swept the court, winking at the players as they ran by whooping at her. "Calleigh, what's going on?" he asked making his way over to her. Immediately all the players stopped what they were doing and stood behind her. "Get away from her!" Time shouted at them. Calleigh frowned and opened her mouth to reprimand him. "Brrrrrrring, brrrrrrring!" she said. Tim blinked. "Huh?" She rolled her eyes and said again, "Brrrrrrring, brrrrrrring!" When something sharp dug into his ribcage, Tim's eyes snapped open to see Calleigh climbing over him. "I didn't know you were a Detroit fan," he mumbled.

She gave him a weird look. "Why don't I get it?" she said sarcastically, reaching over him to answer the phone.

Tim rubbed his eyes, clearly he had some insecurity issues to deal with, as well as her basketball team preference. "Sorry," he admitted sheepishly.

Calleigh waved it off as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Calleigh?"

"Oh, hi, Horatio." Calleigh said his name very pointedly and gestured to the phone so Tim new to stay quiet.

"Good morning. How are you?" Horatio answered.

"Great, what about you?"

"I'm alright. I'm just calling to…remind you bout today's meeting." Horatio spit out, quite uncharacteristically.

Calleigh grinned. "No worried, I'll be there."

"I know you will. And could you tell Speed if you see him? He hasn't been answering the phone and our cell phones are out of service here." Horatio replied evenly.

"I'll be sure to do that. What there anything else?" asked Calleigh, remembering his previous hesitation.

"Uh, yes, I…no, nothing." Horatio lied.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh's brow furrowed.

"Positive. How about," Horatio suggested, "how about I just see you later?" He stated, rather than asked.

"Definitely. See you then, Horatio."

"Goodbye, Calleigh."

"What did he want?" Tim asked after Calleigh hung up the phone.

She smiled and climbed back into bed with him. "He said that if I see you, remind you about the trace meeting today. So don't forget about the trace meeting today."

"Of course I won't forget; it's my element." He said, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead.

She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer. "The meeting isn't until one and it's about…10:30 right now, "said Calleigh, glancing at the clock by the bed. "What do you want to do for two and a half hours?"

"Honestly, I'd just like to sleep some more. I'm e-e-exhausted," Tim replied, yawning widely.

Calleigh nodded into his chest. It was nice to have someone to hold her while she slept, keep her safe and warm. Just by being there with her, he was chasing away demons that he didn't even know existed. Yet.

Calleigh glared at Tim as they exited the trace meeting that afternoon. "I hope you enjoyed that because while you were being 'in your element' I was having my ear gabbed off."

Tim shrugged. "It was interesting. Sorry bout Heidi, though. I would've done something, but Horatio sat right next to me; it would have peaked his interest if I'd said, 'Hey leave my wife alone.' But I thought you two were getting along better."

"We are," Calleigh sighed and squeezed his forearm. "And I know. I'm sorry. It's just that all I heard about the entire meeting was, 'Shane's coming tomorrow! Shane!' I swear if I ever hear about Shane again I'm going to-"

"I'm so excited you get to meet Shane tomorrow!" Heidi appeared on Calleigh's right.

Tim grinned. "What were you saying, Cal?"

"Just how excited I am to meet the infamous Shane," Calleigh said through gritted teeth.

She noticed a wave of- no, could it really be? Yes it was- panic splash over Heidi's features, but it was gone as fast as it was there, should Calleigh have had any doubts. "Now- now listen to me," Heidi stammered. "You- you might be…surprised, to say the least, when you meet him. I might have- have, uh, made him out to be a bit- well- different…than he really is…" Heidi avoided their eyes.

Calleigh frowned and lightly touched the other woman's arm. "Heidi, is-"

"I have to go now." Heidi broke her off and sped off toward the lobby.

Calleigh rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, that was…" she searched for a word to describe the situation.

"Weird?" Tim offered.

Calleigh chuckled as they entered the elevator. "Yeah, you could say that."

As they finished their dinner that evening, courtesy of room service, Tim and Calleigh were stopped dead by a knock at the door. They stared at each other like deer caught in headlights. Finally Tim whispered, "Well, go see who it is."

Calleigh tiptoed to the door and pressed her eye to the peephole. "It's Horatio!" she hissed. "What do I do?"

Tim shrugged.

In a split second decision Calleigh opened the door partway and stuck her head out. "Oh, hi, Horatio. I wasn't expecting you." She said cheerfully and convincingly. Tim figured if she wanted to take up acting quitting her day job wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm sorry, if this is a bad time I can come back later; I just thought we could talk." Horatio's voice rumbled from deep inside his throat, as he shifted feet.

"No, no you're fine!" Calleigh assured him. She glanced quickly inside, then said, "why don't we take a walk?"

Horatio must have agreed because she wiggled her fingers in a discrete goodbye to Tim as she shut the door behind her.

Once they had started down the hall, Horatio cleared his throat. "So how has the trip been so far? I haven't seen you very much all week. I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was ok.. I heard something happened in a bar…?"

Calleigh smiled. "It was nothing, I'm fine now." No sense in worrying her boss. "Aside from that, everything has been great. I'd say this week has been very worthwhile." She thought of Tim, and then continued, "And I'm sorry we haven't seen much of each other, but I ran into some old…friends, from when I worked here." She laughed, remembering that second day. "I took Speed and Alexx on a tour of the city too."

"I'm sorry I missed it." Horatio's lips curved into a smile. Calleigh had always loved his smile; to her it was charming, boyish, and shy all at the same time. She nudged her mentor. "So what have you been up to?"

As they walked on Calleigh steered the conversation away from anything that might lead to her blossoming relationship with Tim. She wasn't ready for her boss to know about it yet, but neither was she prepared to lie to the man who had taught her everything he knew.

Horatio smiled that smile again. "Well, good night," he said quietly.

Calleigh grinned. "Yeah, night." She leaned in to give him a hug, but he quickly thrust his hand out in front of him. Calleigh looked at it for a moment, then reached out and gingerly shook it. For a moment she looked questioningly at him, as if she had a query pinching at the tip of her tongue, but shook her head and dropped his hand. "Night," she repeated and turned into her room.

When the door closed behind her, Horatio rubbed his hands over his face, then brought them to rest on his hips. He smiled his smile again. "Sweet dreams," he murmured.

Inside, Calleigh was taking off her shoes on the was to the bedroom. She stripped herself down to her bra and panties and threw on one of Tim's T-shirts. Yawning, she crawled into bed next to him and snuggled up.

"Hey," he croaked, waking up. "You're back late."

Calleigh shrugged against his chest. "We got to talking. Now go back to sleep," she said, kissing his chest.

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No, go back to sleep." As they drifted off, Calleigh suddenly remembered her demons and whispered into his ear, "By the way, we're having lunch with my mother tomorrow."


End file.
